The Special Package
by Rie Hollier
Summary: Originally an English essay work, this is a rewritten scene from Letter Bee, when Lag Seing meets Niche for the first time.


**Note:**This is actually an English essay work. I had to write a story with the given opening line, and I ended up putting Letter Bee into the picture! Due to originality and certain restrictions, I had to use my own location names and make a lot of changes. I apologize if there are any traces of OOCness and if the story sounds too 'ordinary'. Descriptions are all mine. Anyways, please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Letter Bee or its characters.

The smoke cleared and I saw the sign for platform 9¾. We got onto the train and seated ourselves, already exhausted by the thirty-minute walk to the station. Surrendering my back to the delicious comfort of the wooden bench, I dug my hand into my bag and produced a slip. The same brown slip that had been in my mind ever since I received it at Headquarters yesterday.

I held it up to my face. It smelt faintly of lemon, probably the Chief's favourite hand-sanitizer. His writing was evident in the broad, square-ish lettters penned onto the paper. Quietly to myself, I read it for the eleventh time:

_Addressed to Lag Seeing. You are to take take the train to Smokeshift Point tomorrow morning with Connor Kluff to collect a special package at the station there. After that, advance on to Caveyard Bay via the ten o'clock train to accompany Connor on his delivery. Please bring your package with you until you return to report at my office._

I sniffed the slip again. The fragrance was so rejuvenating. But it wasn't the smell that had been bothering me last night. Memos and slips containing instructions for our postal jobs were usually yellow. Why would the Chief send me a brown slip, which were only for emergency deliveries? And what did he mean by 'special package'?

Turning my head, I glanced at Connor seated beside me, absorbed in his breakfast of scrumptious sandwiches and apple slices. I shouldn't disturb him. He wouldn't know about it anyway, or he would have told me.

The train started to vibrate and whistle, and push its way out of station. Breathing a sigh, I kept the slip inside my coat pocket. I decided to get there and let the dice fall as they might.

After a fairly smooth ride for about a half hour, we finally arrived at Smokeshift Point. Compared to many other stations, this was like a ghost town. Three ticket administrators, one haggard-looking signalman, and the occasional lizard scurrying across the cracked blue walls were the only ones greeting our arrival. I scanned the area from where I stood while Connor went to collect our packages.

By the time he returned I asked, " Got everything?"

There was something about the dimness in his normally smiling eyes that brought me nervousness. In his hand he held one large envelope. His delivery item destined for Caveyard Bay.

I blinked, confused. "Did something happen to mine? Where is it?"

Without speaking, he let his finger direct my eyes to the answer I was looking for – large, sapphire-blue orbs set in a small, round, dust-covered face... and long locks in twin ponytails, golden like sunlight. She could be seven years old, or even younger!

I noticed the wrinkly, brown postal label on her sleeve.

"Oh," I gasped.

My friend patted me on the shoulder. "They said she has always been moving from one orphanage to another, but no one wanted her in the end. The recipient's address wasn't filled in, so she can't be returned. She's... stuck here."

So that's why! I fingered the brown paper in my pocket. I had to pick up an orphan girl and bring her back to the Headquarters! This poor little girl...

I went closer to her and bent down to meet her blue gaze. They held a sort of strange, hostile air, but somehow I sensed loneliness in them as well. She was really beautiful. Even more so if she was better-fed. Now why wouldn't anyone want this beautiful child? I shoved my thoughts aside. These questions will have to come later.

I put on my best smile. "Hello there. I'm Lag Seeing, a delivery boy. What's your name?"

After a moment's silence, her rosebud-coloured lips parted. "Niche."

"Niche? That's a pretty name. I'm here to take you back to where I work. The people there are nice, and they'll help you find a new home , I don't know how, but I'll make sure they will!" Grinning, I extended my hand to her.

She remained still for some time, but soon enough – and with eyes twinkling with what could be a glimmer of hope – little Niche reached out to hold it.


End file.
